


how marvin eats his breakfast

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'the repetition of the dripping coffee pot in the kitchen was soothing. it made whizzer feel like his barely-started day would end up okay. he would listen to marvin hum and rifle through the cupboards until he heard him settle into the armchair in the living room, coffee assumedly in hand.'⤷ whizzer realizes something marvin forgot.





	how marvin eats his breakfast

Weekday mornings sucked. Whizzer had flexible hours. He could choose when he wanted to go out and take photos. He could choose whether or not he wanted to get up at 5am.

Marvin, however, could not. His office job required him to get out of bed before the sun rose, leaving Whizzer to bundle up in blankets in compensation for the sudden loss. He would try to fall back asleep, forcing his body to relax after being half-awake. The repetition of the dripping coffee pot in the kitchen was soothing. It made Whizzer feel like his barely-started day would end up okay. He would listen to Marvin hum and rifle through the cupboards until he heard him settle into the armchair in the living room, coffee assumedly in hand.

At that point, he would set aside his hatred for mornings and drag himself out of the warm bed. Marvin had bought him a fuzzy pink bathrobe for his birthday, saying he thought Whizzer would look cute in it for the mornings. Whizzer knew that was all a pretense; Marvin gave it to him so he wouldn’t get distracted by his mostly-naked body and get to work late.

Whizzer tied the cloth belt around his waist anyways, shuffling into the living room. His half-closed eyes left much to be desired in regards to vision. Marvin grinned as Whizzer tripped over the leg of the coffee table, dramatically flopping onto the couch.

“Good morning, princess.” he said into his coffee mug.

“Mm.” Whizzer’s eyes slid shut again as he leaned his head against the couch cushion. 

“You almost spilled it, there’s coffee on the table for you.”

Whizzer opened his eyes, waking slightly at the offering. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and reached for the peach-coloured mug, taking a slow sip. “Um, what’s… what… what are you doing at work today?” Sentences were hard at six in the morning.

“Finances. Paperwork. Meetings. Nothing new. I might call you at lunch, are you going anywhere later?”

Whizzer shook his head in negation. He was happy that Marvin didn’t force him to share every detail of his daily plans anymore, it used to make him feel suffocated. Marvin was not as controlling as he used to be. Whizzer was allowed to have a guilt-free life outside of his boyfriend and it was nice. “Might pop over and see Charlotte and Cordelia. If I don’t answer, try their number.”

Marvin took a gulp of his - black, ew - coffee. “Okay. I’m looking forward to that. My life is boring as shit when I’m without you. And you’ll be responsive by lunch, you’ll have some personality.”

“Hey.” Whizzer frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. “I’m responsive. Not all of us get up at three in the morning for fun.”

“First of all, I get up at five. Second of all, it’s not fun. I hate leaving you in bed alone. Especially in winter, sometimes I peek back at you and you’re in a cave of nine different blankets.”

A smile danced on Whizzer’s face. “Yeah, winters are homophobic. They don’t let me sleep, ever. Except when I’m holding on to you.” He scrunched up his face. “God, why are we so cute?”

“That’s mostly on you.” Marvin interlocked his fingers around his mug, a loose curl falling onto his forehead.  


" _Mostly._ ” Whizzer repeated dubiously, sipping his coffee. “This is an equal relationship, you dumbass. You’re as cute as I am.”

Blush spread across Marvin’s face as he brushed his hair off of his face. “Yeah, but you’re pretty too. And taller. It’s not fifty-fifty.”  


Vaguely frustrated, Whizzer kept his mug held up to his face. “Shut up and take the compliment, asshole.”

“Alright, alright.” he glanced at his watch, grimacing at the time. “I should get going, baby. Can’t be late because of you.”  


“That's homophobic too. How dare you leave me alone in our apartment on a Wednesday morning? Also, that was one time. That’s why you got me this robe. Shut up.” Whizzer absently stared at the books decorating the coffee table, hearing Marvin chuckle and organize his things in the kitchen. He noticed his keyring laying next to one of the books, but decided not to say anything. He followed Marvin into the kitchen a few seconds later, leaning against the counter. Marvin slid papers into his bag, mouthing numbers and running through them with his fingers. As sunlight filtered through the window down the hall, the deep-red daffodils resting on the dining table started to open up. Marvin came home with them last week, adorably excited about the arrival of spring, the flowers a declaration of a new and warm beginning. 

“I think I’m all set.” Marvin turned towards his boyfriend, gripping the handle of his coffee mug and downing the rest of its contents. He placed it in the sink, squeezing Whizzer’s shoulder as he walked past.

Marvin walked to the front door, zipping up a dark blue raincoat and tugging on black dress shoes. Leaving his coffee on the table, Whizzer grabbed the keys from the living room and came over to where Marvin was.

“Babe, I think you’re forgetting something.” Whizzer tilted his head, his bedhead flopping to the side.

“Right.” Marvin faced him, standing on his toes and pressing a kiss to his mouth, adding one to his cheek for good measure.

Whizzer laughed, holding up the keys looped around his finger. “I meant these, but I appreciate the kisses. C’mere.” he stole another kiss before Marvin leaned away.

“Thank you for my keys, but I really have to go now. I’ll call you. I love you.” Marvin opened the door, shoving the keys into his jacket pocket.

“I love you, too. Don’t get too bored without me.” he grinned, listening to Marvin chuckle as he closed the door. His coffee and the bright flowers awaited him in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> in trousers title bc i was thinking of @chrstnborle on twitter


End file.
